Short Stories
by Ditzy Spacecadets
Summary: Heys. This is now a fic that contains a collection of short stories. Story 1-Ever read the Frog Prince. Now read the futuristic Version. And if you can't say the names don't worry. I wrote it and I can't. Story 2- Hey. Medieval COurt
1. THE GREEN RED AND GREEN SPOTED TOILET FR...

Disclaimer- Everyone in this story except for the frog is made by me. So the disclaimer is only for the frog.  
  
A/N; Hey guess what this is a story I wrote for an english Assignment when I was totally lacking in Inspiration. Please Read and Review and tell me if it was worth more than a b- (I wrote it in Yr 8 so). If you like this please read all my other stories and Review them. Insults aren't minded if they are original if not don't bother. Everything else is ok!!! So.....yeah..... Kewl!!!!!  
luv Tab  
P.S just a quick warning the story has no punctuation. I had to change it from a microsoft word to a word pad. OUCH!!!!!  
  
The Green, Red and yellow spotted frog  
  
The year is 6789.   
The people of Earth have achieved space travel at the speed of light and now happily reside on their own family planet.   
Every one every where was addicted to Ping-Pong.   
Everyone that is except for one girl... Danilia Viunsislia. Danilia Viunsislia was 7 years old and heir to the Universe.   
She loved to hear stories of the past you know the true stuff like Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. She hated fairy-tales like World War 1,2&3 and crusades everyone knew they were a load of bull.   
She hated them because they were so boring and dull and uneventful.   
Her absolute, totally, no doubt about it favourite the story was The Frog Prince.   
She loved the way the beautiful princess kissed the ugly frog and how he turned into a handsome prince. It was just the most romantic story ever. It always made her cry.   
She also loved old-fashioned clothes like underwear, bras, ties, denim jeans, woolen jumpers, silk nightgowns, socks and of course silk ball gowns with huge flowing hems that cascaded over her feet.   
She hated the modern fashions like steel breastplates and skintight plastic brightly coloured pants almost as much as she also hated buy me a husband boob bands.   
She wanted to dress like a princess from the past not a modern one.   
Her parents couldn't and wouldn't allow that.   
They only allowed her to wear silk nightgowns to bed after much arguing. was only one thing Danilia hated more then modern fashion and that was Ping-Pong.   
How could heir to the universe hate the universe's most loved game?   
She loathed it because of the way it was forced on children who didn't like Ping-Pong to enjoy and like it and to become addicted to it as others had become.   
The way it was a school subject, replacing Math's and English, the way it had it's own television channel, planet and Galaxy.   
How could her Great-Great- Great-Great-Great-Great- Great-Great-Great- Great- Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Queenstoned Viunsislia allow that to happen!?! How could she?   
By the time Danilia was 5 years old she had vowed many times that when her mother, a fanatical Ping-Pong player, passed away and she became Queen and Ruler of the Universe she would eliminate Ping-Pong from the Universe.   
Danilia's 8th Birthday was 2 days away and as it got closer all she wanted was silk ball gown with huge flowing hems that cascaded over her feet.   
She dropped hints to her parents at every occasion possible.   
  
When her birthday finally arrived she got up at 005857 trihours and ran towards her parent's housenty (sleeping room).   
She was so excited and so sure she would get a silk ball gown with huge flowing hems that cascaded over her feet that she forgot that she was still wearing her silk nightgown.   
When she reached her parent's housenty she ran straight in and saw a small round present wrapped in Ping-Pong wrapping paper.   
All she could think was "Ugh".   
Her parents woke to the sound of her entering the housenty and said to her "Run along and go get changed out of those awful old fashioned clothes. When you get back you can could open it".   
Danilia nodded her head and ran into her housenty and got changed into her purple buy me a husband boob band and her skintight plastic brightly coloured orange pants.   
After she was dressed she ran back towards her parents housenty wondering what her present was the whole way.  
  
***  
  
It was 2 weeks after her birthday and Danilia was as hooked on Ping-Pong as any other child.   
Nobody knew what had caused her sudden change in mind.   
Nobody that is except her parents.   
Danilia was addicted to Ping-Pong because the Ping-Pong ball that her parents had brought her for her birthday was cursed and all whom it belongs will become addicted to Ping-Pong.   
That was the reason her parents had decided to buy it for her.   
The future Queen and Ruler of the Universe could not hate the Universes favourite Game.   
It just wasn't right.   
It had worked in any case and now she was as addicted to Ping-Pong as the next person.   
No time to reconsider.  
  
***  
  
One day, many years later, Danilia was playing Ping-Pong against her mother.   
The game was for Danilia hand in marriage.   
If she lost she would marry Thamasthino Gansiminia, the 37 year old Dutch of Sun System.   
If she won she could wed whom ever she liked as long as they were exceptionally well breed.   
Maybe that boy she was looking at the other night at the regatta that Nickoin Monnoliti, the 17 year old Lord of the Milky Way System.   
Danilia was so worried about this that when she went to hit the ball she hit it so hard it went flying into the Bathroom and into the toilet.   
Oh No! How would she be able to ever play Ping-Pong again without her magic, never let you lose Ping-Pong ball?   
She ran towards the bathroom as fast as she could. As she reached the door she slipped on the toilet mat and fell straight on top of the "flush" button.  
Danilia started to cry because she was so sure she would never see her ball again.   
Then she remembered that her mother had been beating her by one point when she hit the ball out.   
Her mother had won by the fault she would have to marry that evil Thamasthino Gansiminia.   
It was the 68th century didn't she at least have the right to choose her own husband. She was only 15 and a quatter didn't she get the right to marry someone nearly her age like Nickoin Monnoliti.   
Oh it wasn't fair!  
While she had been crying a small, green, red and yellow spotted, Toilet Frog had jumped out of the toilet.   
It called out her name softly "Danilia, Danilia" and when no reaction came it said "Please pay attention, I am Nickoin Monnoliti, Lord of the Milky Way System. Thamasthino Gansiminia has hired a scientific witch to turn me into a frog because he wants your hand in holy matrimony. He doesn't like competition. He knows you prefer me over him. Don't You? I will go and get the Ping-Pong ball for you my lovely princess"   
Danilia was so shocked all she could do was nod her head.   
The small, green, red and yellow spotted, Toilet Frog jumped back down into the toilet and swam away.   
As the minutes wore on Danilia thought of how the frog had reminded her of a story she had been taught called "The Frog Prince".   
She decided that when the frog came back she would give him a kiss and he would turn back into the handsome Lord Nickoin Monnoliti her mother would have to prefer him over Thamasthino Gansiminia.   
Finally the frog resurfaced.   
At the exact moment that it resurfaced Danilia picked it up in her arms and gave it a great big kiss on its slimy, disgusting, slippery, wobbly, sticky, gross lips.   
She then proceeded to throw up in the toilet.   
Her mother walked into the toilet at that exact same moment, to see what was taking her daughter so long, as the green, red and yellow spotted, Toilet Frog turned back into Nickoin Monnoliti, Lord of the Milky Way System.   
Her mother screamed and pushed Danilia away from the toilet, which she threw up in.   
When Nickoin Monnoliti told her mother how he came to be a green, red and yellow spotted, Toilet Frog.   
Her mother had a heart attack and died.   
Now Danilia had the right to decide who she would like to marry in holy matrimony.   
The first thing Danilia did when she became Queen and Ruler of the Universe was choose Nickoin Monnoliti to wed in holy matrimony.   
The second thing was to have Thamasthino Gansiminia thrown into a black hole.   
The third thing her royal Queen and Ruler of the Universe did was eliminate Ping-Pong.   
Since she had lost the ball its effects on her had lessened until it had no control over her.   
Where Ping-Pong was a school subject she put Math, English and Science.   
Where it had its on Planet she made a University.  
Where it was a galaxy she made a nature reserve and where it was a channel she put on children's cartoons.   
It was amazing how fast the effects of Ping-Pong wore off.   
Soon people were enjoying life again and playing her Royal Highness favourite game Tennis.   
The wedding of Nickoin Monnoliti, Lord of the Milky Way System and Danilia Viunsislia Queen and Ruler of The Universe was the most talked about wedding for 543 years.   
Nickoin Monnolititri sislia and Danilia Viunsislia tri noliti lived happily ever after.   
  
The End  
  
A/N SO what do you think? Pleaz Read and Review! Please!! Pretty, Pretty please with chocolate on top!  
tehehe 


	2. The Noble

The Noble  
  
Tabitha Werder-Bigham  
  
Aiwa smiled. Her mother had been right. Court was rather amusing.   
Another young noble walked past and she could see him blushing. She giggled.  
Elfea smiled. "Lady Aiwa, I believe the Lord Xanthem's trying to get your attention."  
Another empty headed giggle escaped from Aiwa. "Elfea, he is just that, a Lord. Mother always said that a Lord was just a noble, the Prince on the other hand is the King's brother and right hand man. An almost direct chance for your children to grow up with those of his Majesty's."  
"Beside, the Prince is much more handsome than Lord Xanthem," Elfea said with a smirk.  
Aiwa looked at her friend in disdain. Unlike Elfea, Aiwa had been going to court since she was old enough to smile seductivly. She was still amongst the younger members of court although she had long since left there simple games to play with the older courtiers. She found it much more challenging and she had often given up a winning move just to maintain the game. Elfea on the other hand had been there for just over four months. She knew the glances, the smiles and the movements. All she needed now was to be out from Aiwa's shadow.   
"Lady Aiwa, look the Prince just entered. What do we do? Do we go talk to him or does he come and talk to us and.... oh my!" Elfea muttered looking around the room fearfully.  
Aiwa stiffled a laugh that was at her friends expense. "Elfea, if he wishes to speak to us he will. You are relatively new to court and he knows it is expected of him to greet you."  
Elfea looked at her friend and nodded her head in confusion. It all made very little sense to her. She had grown up the middle daughter of a poor baron. Her father had done little to improve his lack of funds and relied heavily on her ability to marry a rich noble. She stood next to Aiwa and felt like a peasent. Aiwa looked like she was more than a year younger than her but she managed to look regal and seemed to belong. Elfea was surprised that one who was so good at this game was prepared to bother with her.   
"Elfea, stop slouching, stand up straight and smile as if you belong. Act as if it is the Prince's luck that we bother to talk to him not the other way around," Aiwa mumbled breaking Elfea out of her gloomy thoughts, "He is walking over here if you did not notice." Elfea had come ot court in no way prepared. Aiwa had been forced to buy her new gowns and make-up and jewelery. Thankfully Elfea knew nothing of Aiwa's arrangement with her father.  
Elfea immediately fixed her posture. She smiled the grim smile of one who was walking to the executioner.  
"Elfea, batt your eye lids and do not giggle at all when he is talking to you. You are not here to play the game. You are here to win." Aiwa shook her head. She wished she could win. Finally stop playing the game and take what she had worked so hard for. She knew she couldn't stop. It was in her now. A part of her as much as anything else. The game was in her very blood.  
Elfea was confused. Aiwa never said that about herself. For her it was all about the game. She never spoke of winning when she was talking about herself. Elfea had heard palace gossip that she had turned down the chance to be betrothed to the King's youngest brother. She didn't need to ask Aiwa to know it was truth. Aiwa would only win when there was nothing else to do.   
Aiwa curtsied and Elfea followed not knowing what to say and how to act.  
"Your Majesty," Aiwa extended her hand in greeting.   
The Prince lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "It is a pleasure to talk to you again, my lady."  
Aiwa smiled softly. "My Prince, this is my companion, Lady Elfea. She is the Baron Eamonn's daughter."  
The Prince rather briskly nodded his in Elfea direction before turning back to Aiwa, "Well, Lady, I believe we were discussing the truth behind Hugh's statement that past is false as it is told from one persons perspective and not that of life."  
Aiwa made mute conversation as she assessed the Prince's unusual behaviour. He was usually well mannered to all new members to court. He had brushed Elfea off very briskly. It was sad. Elfea didn't need this she needed something to build her confidence.  
Elfea looked at the Prince and scowled. Aiwa had said he was coming to greet her and he had rather rudely brushed her off. Obviousely Aiwa was better at this than anyone knew. Even the Prince was enthrawled with her.  
"Your Majesty, I have a slight headache. I will retire with your permission," Aiwa said suddenly. The only way Elfea would feel like she was a part of the group was if she had her own conversation with the Prince.  
The Prince looked at her and for a moment Aiwa saw a flicker of anger before he smiled happily. "Of course, my Lady. You need never ask for my permission. To you it is always free. As it would continue to be as my wife."  
Aiwa looked at the Prince darkly for a moment before her usual smile was again plastered on her face. "My Prince we have already discussed this. I am not yet ready or willing to give up the game, yet. You are free to take another as your wife." He still hadn't recognised that she loved him above all else. If he could just be happy with that. She would marry no other but the game was still to enthralling for her to stop  
"Aiwa, you know you are the only one I would choose for my wife."  
Elfea stood and watched the interchange mutely. She feared to say anything and remind them that she was there.   
Aiwa looked at the Prince and leant over and whispered something into his ear. His eyes light up. Aiwa pulled back and looked at the Prince for a moment. He smiled and she turned and left the room, leaving Elfea to deal with the Prince and Courtiers by herself.  
Elfea looked at the Prince and smiled tightly. "My Prince, is it true that they are fighting in Insta again?" she asked conversationally.  
The Prince muttered something.  
Elfea could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. He wasn't even looking at her. He was watching the door that Aiwa had left out of. "Pardon, your majesty."   
"Yes, Lady Elfea," He said in a tone that let Elfea know that he was not talking to her of his own free will. Aiwa had probably put him up to it.  
"My Prince, I fear I am coming down with whatever Aiwa has. With your permission."  
The Prince nodded and waved his hand vaguely in the Elfea's general direction. His eyes never left the door. Elfea shook her head. If she could do this to a man she would not leave him dangling. Aiwa was much to careless with those she left behind.  
She walked towards her room   
Aiwa was on the bed with a small parchment and quill. She hadn't heard the door opening. Her feet were up in the air and she was chewing on the end of the quill.  
"Aiwa?" Elfea asked hesitantly.  
Aiwa jumped off the bed and quickly arranged her hair into a neat braid. "What, Elfea?" she asked without missing a beat.  
"You know the Prince loves you?" Elfea didn't know how to do this. Aiwa never stopped playing the game. She would have to eventually. Someone needed to bring her back down to earth.  
Aiwa nodded and sat back down on the bed.  
"Well... I... I think you should marry him. He would wait for you forever if you let him."  
Aiwa looked at the parchment and giggled. "Of course we are getting married. You see that's why you are here. You are going to take over from me. You see how much he is in love with me?"  
Elfea nodded.  
"You must be able to make anyone you need to fall for you. I guess that's the easy part. The hard part is going to be working out if it true love or not," Aiwa looked out the window wistfully.  
"Oh. I don't understand."  
"Well, you see court is all about appearance. If the Prince and I looked as if we were quite happy to be together people would think less of both of us. So we act. Just for long enough for you to learn all that I know. It is always good to have one like us at court. It keeps others in their place."  
Elfea looked at Aiwa and laughed. "You mean... I am?"  
Aiwa turned to face Elfea. "Elfea, your father is now a very rich man. You were the only person that had an apptitude for this. He was reluctant for you to become a court butterfly. He doesn't grasp the concepts. Show him what you can do. It's all there," Aiwa said pointing to Elfea's head.  
Elfea smiled and giggled.  
"No, Elfea. Slightly higher pitched, arch the eyebrows and smile." Aiwa giggled. "You know most of it by now. You'll learn as you go along. Happy hunting." Aiwa practically floated out of the door.  
Elfea smiled. If Aiwa believed she could do this than she must be capable.  
She walked out of the room and down to greet the courtiers. She felt like breaking some hearts with her new found courage and knowledge. 


End file.
